


Muse's Kenhina Week 2k16

by LittleMusing (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it is time for a week of fluff, or as much I can muster anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in for Kenhina Week 2016. Buncha drabbles/mini-fics/whathaveyou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Distance + Movies

Kenma considered himself a fairly easy-going kind of person, but he couldn't help but feel a deep resentment over the fact Shouyou was in the same country, yet was still too far to conveniently visit. He had to make do with Skype calls and living with the double edged sword that was training camps. Well now he was getting melodramatic, he should stop.

A scrabbling sound coming from his laptop startled him, followed by a loud "KENMA!!!!!"

"Hi, Shouyou."

"HI!! I had to bribe Natsu with some sweets before she would leave me alone, sorry for the wait!!!"

Kenma wondered how Shouyou could speak with so many exclamation marks. "It's okay."

Shouyou's face popped up on screen. His tongue stuck out as he fiddled with presumably volume. Kenma hid his face further into a hoodie he wore for this occasion; he didn't want Shouyou to embarrass him further by pointing out his blushes. He was gratified _and_ mortified Shouyou paid so much attention to him.

"Okay!! I'm all set! We're watching the school idol movie?"

Shouyou caught him playing the game - not hard when he turned it on ever so often to check his LP - and was somehow riveted by Kenma's clumsy explanations about the franchise and insisted they had to watch the movie.  It took some coaxing before Kenma relented. Maybe he should have known having Honoka as his favourite girl was a sign of things to come.

By the end of the movie, Shouyou was blubbering and Kenma was stoically tearing up at Boku hitotsu no hikari. They might have to do a watch of the anime, as well, next time. "KENMA!!! I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WERE CRYING OVER THE FINAL LOVE LIVE NOW!!!" Shouyou shrieked, or he tried, while sniffing loudly.

"Yeah..."

They took a breather to recollect themselves. The next movie was on Shouyou's recommendation, but he hadn't said what it was yet. "Say Kenma, take me out on a proper movie date next time!" he grinned, pressing his face as close as he could to the webcam.

If only he could be more eloquent in verbal speech. "Yeah, " he said again, blushing lightly.

"Anyway, there's this _gwah_! and _kapow_! movie. Pacific Rim!" Shouyou revealed his choice with a flourish, holding up the DVD box to the camera. "Have you watched it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Kenma's watched it but he says no and Shouyou's just flailing around and going "did you see that???" at key points. I feel rusty RIP
> 
> I didn't cry at the movie showing but I will admit I bawled my eyes out during the Final Love Live. 
> 
> No Tumblr blog this time, some things happened and I'm keeping it private now. Sorry!


	2. Day 2: Haunted

In which I fulfill a long burning desire to scribble something for this stupid meme.


	3. Day 3: Game over

The blood's rushing in your ears. You're gasping for breath. Your arms are sore, your legs are like jelly. Your hands are radiating heat; they hurt, too. You hardly register the sweat pouring down your face, or maybe it's not? Nothing feels real, and suddenly it comes crashing down at the blow of a shrill whistle. There's always a winner, and this time it's

"... Shouyou you just ran off the cliff."

"AAHHHHHH!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which I could've done angst because I was reading an Undertale LP, but I'm already a day late w/o ideas :(


	4. Day 4: Colours + Firsts

Red is probably the colour Shouyou would associate with his first meeting with Kenma, simply because of the jacket he was wearing on that day both of them got lost. Maybe he'd be told some day these kinds of things should be more meaningful, but it's how it was, and how he likes it.

Red is also the shade Kenma turns when Shouyou repeatedly says he's Really Cool; maybe it's the one year age difference, maybe it's because he's from Tokyo, but Shouyou is genuinely impressed by Kenma, and he wants the other to just, perhaps, come out of his shell just a little bit, and more importantly, take volleyball seriously. Shouyou doesn't just want Kenma to be proud of his team, he wants him to be proud of himself, too.

Red really suits Kenma, Shouyou thinks. He doesn't really stand out with it, but it gives that kind of punch, you know? The _uwoh_ factor. It also matches well with his black and orange kit, that's important too.

Shouyou thinks the colours are more vivid when he's around Kenma. He's not sure why, he does think this is the first time he's ever felt this way, and it feels nice. He can look for answers some other time. For now, he's happy with feeling something new and he hopes with all his might Kenma can see and feel the same way too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while scrabbling to fill the week's prompts I've been working on my original work. Maybe... I'll let it start life as a fanfic...


End file.
